


wings

by moonjjsoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama is a late bloomer, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Other, Wingfic, dunno how to tag, kageyama has swan wings, sawamura has eagle wings, sugawara has dove wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjjsoon/pseuds/moonjjsoon
Summary: kageyama finally sprouts his wings with a little more pain than necessary
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	wings

**Author's Note:**

> hi tooru here ^_−☆  
> my first language is japanese so if you see a mistake please correct me so i can learn from it and fix it for your reading pleasure (OvO)  
> enjoy！

everyone found it peculiar，kageyama was never distracted，his head in the game，barking orders to teammates or receiving and tossing the ball. but right now, he looked detached and distracted. balls that would normally be easy to receive flew past him，and his team was getting worried. no one understood what was going on. except for kageyama of course.

a low thrum of pain in his back was all he felt. it was almost like something was trying to rip out of his back，and the pain kept getting worse. sugawara seemed to notice it the most. frowns found their way on his upperclassman's face when kageyama flinched at the smallest pat on his back，his face twisting into an almost pained expression. it seemed no one else noticed until kageyama collapsed.

it was the middle of practice，and the team was going hard. treating it like an actual game it seemed. the score was 24-21. kageyama had just finished a toss to tanaka，who spiked it，winning the game. everyone cheered，other than kageyama. today his back was killing him. it felt like it was on fire, but also being frost bitten at the same time. he squeezed his hands into fists in a poor attempt to distract himself from the ache. a sharp pain suddenly zapped down his spine，causing his legs to give out.

he gasped，and fell to the ground with a thud. the team went silent，and quickly rushed over to kageyama，who was gasping in pained breathes，tears just gathering in his eyes. he suddenly scrunched his eyes together，and curled his body together on the floor，putting his head in between his knees，and let out a pained shriek. the whole team flinched at that，and sugawara pushed his way to kageyama.

"tobio？can you hear me?"

sugawara tried to shake kageyama's shoulder，but kageyama just whimpered and curled into himself more，and let out another screech，followed by a broken sob. "h...h.." kageyama tried to speak.

"it's okay tobio. take your time."

sugawara tried his best to coax kageyama in a calming way，which seemed to work. soon after，kageyama let out a broken,

"hurs" (hurts)

sugawara smiled slightly at the baby-like words falling from the usually stoic players mouth，before it returned to a concerned expression. not knowing what to do，sugawara told the team they should give kageyama space. they thankfully listened，and backed up，but still watched kageyama. 

after what seemed an eternity of screams and sobs，kageyama's eyes widened，and with on last，loud scream and a blood splatter across the gym floor，kageyama sprouted a pair of black swan wings. the team looked at them in awe，jaws hung open. sugawara sighed deeply.

"thank god it was just his wings. I've never seen someone in so much pain like that. I don't even remember being like that."

the team nodded, and sugawara motioned for sawamura to do something. sawamura got the signal，and told the team that practice was over. they all cleaned up, and with one last glance at kageyama，left for the day. sawamura exhaled, before turning to kageyama.

"hey buddy？let's get you cleaned up，then we can groom your wings and cuddle."

sugawara looked at sawamura with eyes that asked 'me too?" and sawamura nodded. they turned their attention to kageyama on the floor, who sniffed and exhaled, and tried to sit up．sawamura and sugawara both flinched at the pain whine that escaped kageyama's lips. sugawara then helped kageyama up, and carried him over to a bench, while sawamura got water in a bucket and a rag.

sawamura gave the bucket and rag to sugawara, and turned his attention to cleaning up the gym, while sugawara cleaned up kageyama. 

sugawara got close to kageyama's freshly sprouted wing, and kageyama let out a pained cry. sugawara quickly shushed him, and sawamura smiled over at him reassuringly. 

after everything was cleaned and kageyama's blood was mostly cleaned off, they started the trek home.

"mine or yours?"

sawamura thought for a bit, before deciding 

"yours. it's closer."

sugawara nodded, and led the way, sawamura close behind with a tired kageyama in his arms.

—

they finally reached sugawara's house after about 30 minutes. sawamura put kageyama stomach down on sugawara's bed，and told kageyama to sit tight．kageyama obeyed，not moving from the position he was put in．tears still streamed down his face，and he sniffled every few seconds．

sugawara finally entered the room again with a soft smile on his face. he ruffled kageyama's hair, and wiped the tears off his cheeks, cooing softly to help him calm down.

sawamura entered the room soon after with medical supplies to heal the damaged skin the wings sprouted from. sugawara sat behind kageyama, and began grooming the feathers closest to kageyama's back.

even being as gentle as he could, sugawara still felt kageyama tense and hiss under his breath. when sugawara finished grooming the feathers at the base of the wings, him and sawamura switched spots, kageyama now leaning forward onto sawamura's shoulder as he bandaged the base of his wings.

after kageyama was finally cleaned, sugawara and sawamura went to get changed. sawamura was at his boyfriends house so many times that he basically had his own wardrobe, added on to sugawara's stolen clothing from him.

sugawara stretched his white dove wings, and sawamura finally let his golden eagle wings out of the sports brace. they cuddled up with a sleepy kageyama in the middle, and called it a night.

—

kageyama woke up at 3 am, momentarily forgetting where he was before he remembered what happened, reminding himself to thank sugawara and sawamura for their hospitality the next day. but for now, he allowed himself to fall back into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
